laststoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Zangurak
King Zangurak (ザングルグ Zangurugu; Zangurg) is the game's primary antagonist and also the king of the Gurak race. He united them under one leader for the first time in history. Personality Zangurak is a wise and powerful leader, being the first in history to unite the Gurak race as one. However, when humans become involved he quickly shows his cruelty and hatred for the human race. Despite his hatred of the human race, his secret collaboration with Dagran and manipulation of Jirall shows that he's not against using or forming alliances with human, so long as they are of use. Also, despite the Gurak citizens seeing him as a hero for uniting the Gurak race, the fact that he leaves his people to be attacked by the human in Lazulis' invasion of the Gurak continent implies that he does not truly care about his people - or any race for that matter - if they are of no use to him, as stated by Zael. Though he has a mutual harted toward Zael, he appears to have a mild respect for him and had even offered Zael to join him. Magic & Abilities Zangurak has similar Gathering abilities that Zael has, which he obtained from the other half of the Outsider. the only exception is that his abilities focus on offense rather than defense. He is also brutally strong physically, able to easily overpower Zael with just his hands at the start of the game as well as wield and throw his huge lance with ease. He can also create small earthquakes by punching the ground. He also posseses great skills in combat as well as fighting with great ferocity, allowing his impaling attack to stab his enemy to then slam the opponent on the ground for massive damage. His rush attack, while not as agile as Berith, can hit many opponents as he runs right through them, knocking them all back. Zangurak posseses great magical abilities such as being able to cast fire magic during his first battle against Zael with great speed as well as channelling Lightning into his lance when throwing it. He is also equipped with a Magic Shield capable of generating powerful forcefields which can only be penetrated by his Zan Lance. Like Zael, Zangurak also has the ability to use Gathering Burst but the only difference is that his version of Burst focuses on lowering the party's defenses rather then slowing them down like Zael. As they copy the technology in Lazulis Castle , he's also able to control the Gurak's Fortress Island, as Zael controls the Sailing Fortress. Trivia *During the final battle with him, you can use Prank Bananas to make him slip and steal his sword. * Zangurak's English voice actor, Nick Boulton, also provided the English voice for Gadolt, a character in Xenoblade Chronicles, one of two other games supported by Operation Rainfall. *Zangurak resembles Ganon from the LEGEND OF ZELDA game series due to his appearance and role in the plot. In paticular, he resembles Ganondorf in Twilight Princess and Super Smash Bros Brawl. Their personalities are even similar. **As the game is copyrighted by Nintendo, who have a tendency to reference their other franchises, this may have been intentional. **This resemblance is even made more apparent in the recent ZELDA ''game, ''HYRULE WARRIORS, where Ganon's appearance in the game bears a great resemblance to Zangurak's.http://www.zeldawiki.org/Hyrule_Warrior Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Nintendo Category:Main Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Multiplayer Characters Category:Villains